


Domestic Connection

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Legend of Zelda Mpreg Oneshots [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: After a slightly drunken night celebrating the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Link hooked up with a good looking man at the inn he was staying in. The next day, the man was gone without a trace. Shortly after, Link found himself pregnant. He continued to travel Hyrule, feeling connected to this man through the child he was carrying. Now almost due, Link is looking for a place to stay before heading to the next town. Who he finds at the cottage on the roadside is the key to the next stage in his life.





	Domestic Connection

**Author's Note:**

> While not my first AO3 submission, this is my first mpreg submission! I wrote this after feeling a need to have some more wholesome preg!Link content, and I also based it off of a piece I got commissioned of a pregnant BOTW Link (done by silkyomega on Tumblr). I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did while writing it!

Link let out a sigh of relief as he dismounted his horse, Epona. Riding her wouldn’t be bad usually, but for Link, he was about 40 weeks into his pregnancy, which made riding difficult. Every so often he would get off to stretch, which he did. He rubbed his lower back, which was incredibly sore from carrying the baby. There were kicks from within his womb, so he rubbed that too. Despite carrying only one baby, Link’s bump was huge this far into the pregnancy. Thankfully he was made another Champion’s tunic to accommodate the baby bump, but even then, it was being stretched to its limits.

Waddling over to one of the packs on Epona’s back, he pulled out some carrots and fed them to her. Since they were by a river, Link led her over. Not necessarily for her to drink, but for himself. He bent down and cupped his hands, drinking the fresh water. Epona, too, got in and lapped some up. Once they were done, Link ended up grabbing Epona by the reigns and led her on as he walked beside her. He wasn’t too sure how much longer his back could put up with riding, so he figured he’d walk a stretch before finding a place to settle for the night.

Link sighed. Despite knowing he was due within the next week or so, he had no real plans. Unfortunately, the night the baby was conceived, he was a bit drunk at the pub in town. He decided to drink as part of his little celebratory tour for defeating Calamity Ganon and the rebirth of Hyrule, but had too much. From what he can remember, however, was that he really wanted to have sex with the guy. He was nice, sweet, and gentle, but was gone when Link woke up. The memory of the guy was faint, but Link couldn’t recall his looks.

Lost in thought, Link almost passed by a cottage on the road. It was getting rather late, and he was still a way off from the next town. Checking the Sheikah Slate determined that the town was close by, about an hour or two, but it would be nightfall by then and who knew if anything would be open. Besides, Link’s stomach was grumbling, and he needed to eat soon.

Approaching the cottage, there appeared to be a small stable out back, which would be good news for Epona if Link could get permission to stay. Finding a tree close to the house, Link tied up Epona. While knocking at the door would have been his first instinct, there had been a sound of wood being chopped as he got closer to the cottage. Deciding that the cottage’s occupant must be outside, he waddled around the house. Once he rounded the last corner, he was right. It was a guy with skin fair like his, and black hair put up into a ponytail. Since he was clad only in a pair of cropped beige pants, Link could tell the man was fit. The man appeared to have stopped, as the axe was set down, and he appeared to be wiping his brow. As he waddled closer, he had hoped he wouldn’t startle the man, so he decided he should make his presence known.

“Hey there!” Link called out.

The man turned, around, a bit surprised. Seeing him from the front, Link could tell that his first assessment of his fitness was correct: he was fit, but not super defined. His eyes were blue, and freckles lined his face. After taking it all in, a spark went on in his head, and one must have gone on in the man’s too, since they both spoke at the same time.

“Jonas?”  
“Link?”

-

-

-

“I still can’t believe it.” Jonas said with a laugh. “I’m going to be a dad!”

Jonas was still beaming over a dinner of creamy heart soup, chicken, and rice. Link would have smiled if he wasn’t shoveling food into his mouth.

As soon as they had made eye contact, Jonas ran over and pulled Link in for a kiss. He immediately invited Link in for dinner, and to stay as long as he needed, if not indefinitely. Link wholeheartedly took him up on the offer, since goddess knew that he could use the rest leading up to the birth. Jonas said that the stable housed his own horse, a mare by the name of Ember. Jonas and Link then went to get Epona, introduced her to Ember, and then went inside for dinner.

While Jonas had made dinner, he recounted what happened the morning after he had Link slept together. Jonas was in town to assist with a pregnancy, since he was a midwife. Normally he deals with the town Link was making his way towards, but he was called out to the town for his services. While not common, Jonas took up job, and stayed at the inn where he would eventually meet Link. The reason he was gone so soon was that the innkeeper informed him that the pregnant man’s husband who he was tending to had gone into labor, so Jonas had to rush out without leaving a note.

“It’s a good thing I got out when I did,” Jonas said, “Because he was having twins and the first one was breech! If I hadn’t gotten there when I did, who knows what could’ve happened.”

It took Jonas the whole morning to assist with the delivery, and when he retuned to the inn around lunchtime, he was not surprised to find that Link had departed. He had asked Link if he was mad, but Link was understanding. Saving the life of the laboring man and his children was much more important.

Link fished his second bowl of soup with a slurp as he finished recalling the dinner preparation. He let out a small blech, to which Jonas laughed.

“I’m happy that you’re excited.” Link said. “I was afraid you wouldn’t be.”  
“Well, I can see why.” Jonas began, “Given that I dashed out. But I’ve always wanted a little one with a family since I was young. It’s part of the reason why I became a midwife in the first place; to help ensure those who are starting a family are well cared for.”

Link gave a nod in response. He noticed that Jonas’s expression had changed to a bit of a concerned one.

“Jo, are you worried about something?” Link asked.  
“I mean, it’s a miracle we found each other,” Jonas said, “But would you…”  
“Would I what?”  
“Like to b-be my b-boyfriend? I know we just reconnected and all, but—”

Jonas was cut short by Link getting up, sitting himself in Jonas’s lap, and gave him a kiss, to which Jonas blushed in response.

“I’d like that a whole lot.” Link said. “Although it took seeing your face to jog my memory, I thought about you almost every day while I’ve traveled. This pregnancy has also been my connection to you, and I want to raise this child with you.”  
Jonas’s eyes welled up. “L-Link…”  
“I love you, Jonas.”  
“I love you too, Link.”

The two then shared another kiss before cleaning up the dinner plates.

-

-

-

“Can I… Can I touch it?” Jonas asked.

The two men had cleaned up dinner and were tired out. They decided to undress a bit and relax on the bed, with Jonas in a pair of black undergarments, and Link in blue. Link had noticed that Jonas had been staring for a few minutes now, considering the baby was kicking.

“Sure.” Link said with a smile. “They’re kicking up a storm.”

Jonas’s face lit up with delight as he pressed his hand on Link’s womb. He smiled when he felt a kick under it, and looked up at Link. He gave Link’s belly a kiss, making Link blush.

“I can’t wait to meet you little one.” Jonas cooed.  
“Neither can I.” Link said. “The time is almost here.”

This continued for a while, with Jonas snuggled up to Link’s belly, and Link stroking Jonas’s hair. However, Link started to feel a bit hungry.

“Hey, Jonas?” Link asked.  
“Yes?” Jonas replied, looking up at Link.  
“I’ve got a craving for some chocolate cake.”  
“I don’t think I’ve got any, but I’m sure I’ve got some ingredients.”  
“I think I’ve got some in my bag, I can take a look.”  
“No need, I’m on it.”

Jonas then jumped out of the bed and went over to Link’s bag. Sure enough, there were some ingredients for making the cake, and Jonas had the rest and an oven to bake it. Link wanted to help, but Jonas made him stay in bed while he made the cake.

While Link was watching Jonas work on the cake, he realized that letting someone else do the work is a concept he’s not used to. He’s the hero, not the damsel in distress. But perhaps he could get used to this life, where he could rely on a partner like Jonas.

Link smiled at the thought.

-

-

-

Eventually, the baby made an appearance.

The next day, Link woke up and Jonas made a comment that it looked like his belly dropped. Link waddled over to the mirror that Jonas had propped up, and it did. His belly hung a little lower from his chest, which was slightly swollen in preparation to nurse the child. Although it had dropped, it didn’t mean labor was right away. The contractions only started the day after that.

On the third day since Link had arrived, the contractions grew closer and closer. He nearly stumbled over in the river after doing some fishing because of a strong contraction. They grew shorter and shorter apart, to which Jonas was constantly fretting over Link. He put Link on bedrest, and made sure he was in the house for the rest of the day. As the day turned to night, Link had a hard time sleeping due to the contractions. Eventually, on the morning of the fourth day, his water broke. He changed his undergarments and walked around the house a bit per Jonas’s instruction. He ate a breakfast of eggs and bacon made by Jonas, and continued to pace the house. Eventually he could no longer pace due to the contractions, so Jonas propped him up on the bed.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Link was fully dilated. Following Jonas’s instructions, Link pushed, paused, and took breaths as he labored. Thankfully, the baby was coming out head first, so it was just a matter of pushing. More pushing exposed the head, then the shoulders, and after a long process, the baby was out just shy of noon. Cries filled the room as Jonas cut the cord and cleaned up their child, while Link let out a sigh of relief as the placenta was delivered. Jonas cleaned that up as well, before handing Link their baby.

“It’s a boy.” Jonas said with a grin. “What should we name him?”

Link paused for a moment to think it over.

“Elias?” he said.  
“Elias. That’s a strong name. I like it.” Jonas grinned.

Elias then let out a hungry cry, leading Jonas to show Link how to properly breastfeed their newborn son.

-

-

-

For the next year, Link found himself loving the domestic life. He stayed at home and tended to Elias, Epona, and Ember, and made sure they had enough supplies, while Jonas went out and hunted, along with going into the town more frequently to attend to patients. Occasionally he would go another town over, which meant Link would be alone with the baby and Epona. Sometimes when Jonas wasn’t on the midwife circuit, Link would go out and hunt to keep his skills sharp.

Jonas’s and Link’s relationship blossomed during this period as well. They grew closer and got to properly know each other. Also, during this period, Princess Zelda would pay visits and consult Link for advice on kingdom matters, as she was in the process of restoring the former Hylian Kingdom. On one of her visits, Jonas proposed to Link, to which he happily accepted. This gave the princess an idea, and she said that she would personally wed the two at Hyrule Castle. The men were humbled, but were concerned about little Elias, since he was only eight months old at the time. Zelda took this into consideration and proposed a date six months out, which would be around the start of the summer, and Elias would be a little over a year old. The men accepted to this new idea.

When it came time to depart for the wedding, they left the cottage in the care of a young couple just a year younger than them, two boys by the names of Jasper and Puck. Jasper was a patient of Jonas’s, about four months along. Their house was almost complete in the city, but they needed a place to stay. Jonas offered up housesitting and they gladly accepted. By the time Jonas and Link would return, their house would be finished. Waving goodbye to them, Link and Jonas mounted Epona and Ember respectively, with Elias in a carrier on Link.

The journey to the castle only took a few days, and the day after their arrival Link and Jonas got married. It occurred in the castle gardens, with Zelda officiating, and attended by guards, dignitaries who were in town, and Prince Sidon, who was so happy to see Link and his baby. After the ceremony, Link and Jonas gave Elias to Prince Sidon and Princess Zelda to watch, and went to their private chambers. They hadn’t quite had alone time given the small cottage and Elias’s presence, which meant the two were all over each other. Link expressed his desire to have another child, and Jonas was happy to oblige.

-

-

-

In the five months after the wedding, it was confirmed Link was with child. Two children, in fact. Thanks to the technology developed by Purah, Link and Jonas were able to confirm that there were twins in Link’s womb. Thanks to this new technology they were also able to figure out the sexes, both of which were boys. Purah gifted the technology for Jonas’s use as a midwife, and one of the first patients he used it on was Jasper, to find out that he and Puck were having twin girls.

Also, during this five-month period, Link and Jonas contracted builders to construct a house on the town’s outskirts. It was bigger than the cottage, which gave them room to grow their family, and closer for Jonas’s work. It also allowed Link and Jonas to befriend Jasper and Puck, given that they were closer to the town.

Currently, Link was playing with Elias on the floor, along with Jasper who had come over to visit. He was about 38 weeks along, and Link was giving him parenting tips. Elias, who had begun to crawl around, was equal parts fascinated with his toys and playing with his dad’s and uncle’s wombs, since the babies were moving around.

As Elias patted at Link’s swollen tummy, he and Jasper couldn’t help but laugh. Link kept smiling after the laugh, basking at the domesticity of it all. He realized that being a homemaker gave him just as much satisfaction as adventuring did, and he was quite happy with that. He couldn’t wait to see his new babies, and possibly some more. He also was happy to spend more time with Jonas, and bond with his new friends as he watched their family grow as well.

Who knew such a happy ending would have come out of a chance encounter at in just two short years ago?

-

-

-

_The End._


End file.
